prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Wolfe
| birth_place = Dresden, Sachsen | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ahmed Chaer Crazy Sexy Mike Joe E. Legend | debut = 22 May 2004 | retired = }} Axel Michael Tischer (5 November 1986) is a German professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the WWE on the NXT UK brand under the ring name Alexander Wolfe. In WWE, Wolf is a one-time NXT Tag Team Champion during his tenure from 2016 to 2019 with stable known as SAnitY, defending the title with members Eric Young and Killian Dain. As of 2019 in NXT UK, Wolfe is a current member of the stable Imperium. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2004-2015) Tischer first spent 11 years wrestling throughout the independent promotions of Germany and Europe. He debuted in 2004 under the name Axman, in his first match for East Side Wrestling. During the first 11 years of his career Tischer appeared in promotions including German Stampede Wrestling, European Wrestling Promotion, World Wide Pro Wrestling, Athletik Club Wrestling, Premier Wrestling League and the German Wrestling Federation. His fans strongly recall his seven-year tenure spent in Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw), where he became a one-time wXw Shotgun Champion and a one-time wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion, holding both titles separately for nearly a full year during each of his reigns. Other championships Tischer won during his successful career in Europe included East Side Wrestling's ESW Deutsche Meisterschaft Championship, German Wrestling Federation's GWF Berlin Championship and German Stampede Wrestling's GSW Breakthrough Championship and GSW Tag Team Championship. Between 2010 and 2014, Tischer won a total of six championships. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-2018) During 2015, Tischer signed with the WWE and joined its developmental program NXT. He debuted on 18 June under his real name, in a match won by TNA alumni Samoa Joe. Over the course of 2015, Tischer gained a loss record in singles matches and also spent some of his first year in battle royals. On 7 August, Tischer debuted his new ring name of Alexander Wolfe :See: SAnitY SAnitY (2016-present) During September, Wolfe had wrestled regularly as a tag team with Sawyer Fulton before both men were recruited into the ranks of the new stable SAnitY. Led by Eric Young and joined also by Nikki Cross, the group loosed themselves upon the NXT roster. On the 15 December 2016 edition of NXT, Wolfe and Eric Young representing SAnitY, wrestled a tag match won by Roderick Strong & TJ Perkins. Wolfe wrestled his final 2016 tag match, teaming with Irish pro wrestler Damo in defeating Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). On 19 August 2017 at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Wolfe & Eric Young defeated The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar), to win the NXT Tag Team Championships. Team SAnitY lost the tag titles to the upstart team known as The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) during the 29 November NXT Tapings. During the following year, Wolfe and Sanity team leader Eric Young joined the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament. On 2 February, they advanced in the first round after eliminating Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. On 7 March, Wolfe and Young were eliminated in the semifinals by Pete Dunne & Roderick Strong. The following month on 6 April during WrestleMania Axxess, Wolfe and Young entered the NXT Tag Team Title Invitational, where they were eliminated in the first round by The Forgotten Sons. During the 16 May through 19 May live events, Wolfe wrestled his final three NXT matches, against the NXT Champion Aleister Black. SmackDown (2018-2019) After the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up, with the exception of Nikki Cross, the rest of team Sanity were drafted to Smackdown. Wolfe and team SAnitY members debuted in their first match during the 26 June episode of SmackDown, where they lost to Jeff Hardy & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso). The following month Wolfe and team SAnitY returned for the 10 July episode of SmackDown, where they teamed with The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan) in a massive ten-man tag match lost to The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) and the reunited Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane). On 15 July, Wolfe and team SAnitY wrestled during the Extreme Rules Kickoff in a Tables match, defeating The New Day. During the 24 July episode of SmackDown, Wolfe and SAnitY teammate Killian Dain entered a No. 1 Contendership Tournament for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. They were eliminated in the first round by New Day members Big E & Xavier Woods. Wolfe and team SAnitY later met The New Day in a tag team rematch during the 14 August episode of SmackDown in which SAnitY lost. On 9 September, team SAnitY entered a Tag Team Four-Way match against Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows, The Usos and the reigning SmackDown Tag Team Champions The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston). None of the challenging teams succeeded in winning the tag titles from The New Day on this occasion. During the months of October and November, Wolfe spent much of his ring-time in live events wrestling teams including Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows as well as against the The New Day. By the end of the year, Wolf returned to television during the 25 December episode of SmackDown Live, where he and Sanity member Killian Dain teamed with The Bar in an eight-man tag match against Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows & The Usos. The following year in 2019, Wolfe returned to the ring during the 20 January WWE Live event where he and Sanity member Eric Young teamed with Aiden English in a tag match against Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows & Shelton Benjamin. The following month, Wolfe returned to television during the 5 February episode of SmackDown live. Two months later, Wolfe returned to television on the 2 April episode of SmackDown Live, during which Wolf and Sanity members Eric Young and Killian Dain lost a Three-On-One Handicap Falls Count Anywhere match to The Miz. NXT UK (2019-present) Wolfe debuted on the 3 July episode of NXT UK, during which he defeated Jack Starz. He returned on the 31 July episode of NXT UK during which he defeated Jordan Devlin. On the 1 September NXT UK Tapings, Wolfe extended his undefeated streak, with a victory over Saxon Huxley. While NXT UK, Wolfe joined the stable Imperium. Return to Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2019) Four years after his last wXw appearance, Wolfe made his return between NXT UK shows, on 9 March during the second night of the 2019 wXw 16 Carat Gold event. During the event, Wolfe challenged for the wXw Shotgun Championship held by Marius Al-Ani. On the third night, Wolfe returned to team with Timothy Thatcher & Veit Müller in a tag match lost against the team of Daisuke Sekimoto, Shigehiro Irie & Yuki Ishikawa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cave Canem (Sit-Out Powerbomb) **Death Valley Bomb * '''Signauture moves' ** Rear Naked Choke ** Shining Enzurigiri ** Multiple suplex variations *** Exploder *** German *** Northern Lights *** Sleeper *** Vertical *'Tag teams and stables' **SAnitY **Imperium (NXT UK) *'Nicknames' **''"Axeman"'' *'Entrance themes' **'"Controlled Chaos"' by CFO$ (WWE NXT; October 12, 2016–2019; used as a member of Sanity) Championships and accomplishments *'East Side Wrestling' :*ESW Deutsche Meisterschaft Championship *'German Stampede Wrestling' :*GSW Breakthrough Championship :*GSW Tag Team Championship *'German Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Berlin Championship *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Shotgun Championship (1 time) :*wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eric Young and Killian Dain External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:German wrestlers Category:2004 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Side Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Allstars alumni Category:Premier Wrestling League alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster